The Kuro Musical Fandub: That Butler, Amity
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: It’s always more fun to sing along to songs in your native tongue, correct? At least, the lyrics are easier to remember. And so, for your sing along pleasure, all seven tracks from this summer’s ‘Kuroshitsuji- That Butler, Amity’ in fandub form!
1. What a Noisy Team, Those Three!

**Disclaimer: **I own neither "Kuroshitsuji" or its musical.

**Author's Note: **As you guys may or may not know, there is, indeed, a "Kuroshitsuji" musical. And because I love to write English dubs of songs, I decided to make the entire musical my project! I finished it a while ago, and have finally decided to post it on ff(dot)net. I hope you guys have fun singing along to these renditions (which were, I should add, based closely on the literal translations of the songs)!

**Before You Ask: **You can find downloads of the musical and its songs on "Bleach Asylum" forums, as well as the Kuroshitsuji LJ comm. Also, my personal LJ features "tutorial tracks" of these fandubs, for those of you who wish to hear how they sounds to the music. :3

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song One:  
**_**What a Noisy Team, Those Three!**_

_**Bard:**_Another day has started  
Another night departed  
The breakfast that I'm making  
Will leave the stomach shaking  
Its flavors will delight you  
Its scents sure to entice you  
My many brilliant recipes  
Fuel my master's victories

_**Finny:**_(What great weather we have today!)  
A gardener works outside  
The tended lawns are his pride  
The flowers we've on display—

_**Bard:**_Are as special as the day!

_**Finny:**_Let's do our best, okay?

_**Bard:**_A skillful team

_**Finny:**_Of servants, three

_**Bard and Finny:**_Is what we are, most certainly

_**Maylene:**_I air the laundry  
I wash cups, plates, and all the cutlery  
Cleaning and ironing  
Are skills I've honed quite masterfully

_**Maylene and Bard:**_And if things  
Should go wrong  
We just smile and sing a glad song  
Everybody sing along  
At Phantomhive House, laa la la laa la la laa!

_**All:**_Our hearts are full  
Of joy and bliss—  
With love and happiness*!  
Lift up your voice and sing  
It's the cure for everything  
Music and laughter both will brighten all dark plights  
Right?  
Join your hands, join the time  
Join the rhythm, join the rhyme  
Join us and show the world the skills you've made your own!

_**Bard:**_It's all for one

_**Maylene:**_And one for three!

_**Finny:**_The best servants—

_**All:**_In history!

_**Bard:**_So keep on—

_**Maylene:**_Trying—

_**Finny:**_Always—

_**All:**_Smiling!  
We've learned through the years that this house isn't the place for tears!

**XXX**

*In the actual translation, they use the word "eagerness," which would work here, too. I just think "happiness" flows better in colloquial English. :D


	2. Yes, My Lord

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song Two:  
**_**Yes, My Lord**_**  
**

_**Sebastian:**_ Down this path of life that's full of pain and strife my lord will never have to walk alone  
Hand on heart, I won't depart, I kneel before my little chess king's throne  
I will be his sword, and I'll protect my lord, as destiny becomes eternity  
No matter where he tries to flee, I'll find and follow out of loyalty  
By his side is where I will be

_**Bard:**_ Through storms and thunder?

_**Sebastian:**_ He needn't wonder

_**Maylene:**_ Whenever he cries?

_**Sebastian:**_I'll calmly reply

_**Finny:**_ Wherever the master goes?

_**Sebastian:**_ I will be there; morning, night, or through any new plight

_**Maylene:**_ The Phantomhive's…!

_**Sebastian:**_ Only butler  
_**  
Finny:**_ A model of sobriety!

_**Sebastian:**_ That's my duty  
_**  
Bard:**_ Yeah, perfect naturally

_**Sebastian:**_ As it should be. But I could not say the same of you three…  
You're wasting precious hours; it's almost time for tea.  
Why must I coddle you? I shouldn't have to baby.  
There's a pot of soup that's waiting in the kitchen, Mr. Bard! (_**Bard:**_ I'm on my way!)  
Have you done so much as pull a single weed out in the yard?! (_**Finny:**_ I'm so sorry~!)  
Rosenthal lies in shards across the hall. Yet another set of dishes that you've broken in a fall? (_**Maylene**_**:** Y- yes, I~!)  
You dawdle in your chores  
Common sense is all ignored  
You leave the house a wreck—  
Try to be more conscientious!

(_**Sebastian and Servantrio:**_ Pandemonium/"Ah"s)

_**Ciel:**_Such stupidity. In my bedroom is where you will find me.

_**Sebastian:**_ No, you'll stay right here. Young master, you've got much to do today, I fear. And with each breath night draws near…  
But in darkness or daylight by your side I will fight; I'm your toy to own, and I'll work to the bone.  
Leave every problem to me. As your servant I ask you to give all the orders you please.  
Never forget that I'm your pawn to play with; my heart and my body are yours 'til the end.  
I will strike down every foe, every strife— and in return, you'll give me your life.  
But 'til that reward, I'll say "yes, my Lord~!"

**XXX**


	3. Shì Shàng Méi Yǒu Néng Zhì Hòu Huǐ De Yà

**Note: **This song was sung as a solo by Lau, with his posse of prostitutes providing backup. The parts the girls sing are in parentheses. :3

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song Three:**

_**Shì Shàng Méi Y**__**ǒ**__**u Néng Zhì Hòu Hu**__**ǐ**__** De Yào  
**_**(There's No Medicine For Regret In**** All The World)**

Human life is little more than a children's game  
With our tokens moving round on a changing terrain  
We'll all lose in the end, so I'll fill my turn  
With wine and women's names

(Our world is just a dream)

It's all so fleeting

(Where nothing's as it seems)

Entreating you now—  
Don't waste your time with lies  
Sit around and sigh  
We haven't time for strife  
Let's all enjoy this life!

Yesterday, tomorrow  
You haven't time to borrow  
To-day's all it takes  
To make existence great  
Don't tempt fate—  
Why wait and search the pile  
For a single mahjong tile?  
You can't know what God has planned  
You wouldn't understand  
Yet you'll still be playing straight into His mighty hand

Shì shàng méi yǒu néng zhì hòu huǐ de yào  
Shì shàng méi yǒu néng zhì hòu huǐ de yào  
Shì shàng méi yǒu néng zhì hòu huǐ de yào

Regret has no remedy

(If one day you see; a new therapy; buy it for me)

North, south, west, and Eastern—  
Each realm has rules you must learn  
Still the biggest one:  
"Remember to have fun"  
'Til the game's done—  
Wisdom of the ages  
Told to us by Chinese sages  
We'll share the facts they sought  
Once we remember what they taught  
Seems I forgot

(Still, there's one thing we want to tell you

A moral in this song) It shouldn't take us long

(The lesson we will be sharing with you

Shall fill your lives with bliss) Please remember this…

(La la la la la…)

From ancient times the thought transcended—  
Oh dear, it seems the song has ended

**XXX**


	4. Howl Brings You Unhappiness

**Note: **This is Undertaker's solo! Enjoy~

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song Four:  
**_**Howl Brings You Unhappiness**_

Pushing open the creaking gate door  
Bloody songs will flow and warn you  
Of all the fun that is in store

A finger lifting _WAHAHAHA  
_As your stomach's twisting _HYAHAHA  
_Your lies exposed for all to see  
Laugh with me in your anxiety!

Even as you celebrate _WHAHAHA  
_Your tears suggest you know your fate _HYAHAHA  
_There's nothing quite as funny as a tragedy;  
It warms the soul like a cup of tea

Whether you're mortal man or fiend from hell  
And this applies to angels, bugs, and gods as well  
Once you're dead, I had found  
We're all the same in the ground  
We may go at different rates but none escape the Pearly Gates!

On puppet strings we dance and sing for God who quite enjoys these things  
Since we're stuck here for a while why not give a happy smile?

Misfortune comes in by a merry gate (x3)

Regardless of the mortal course each creature that is born will soon end up a corpse!  
_AHAHAHA HYAHYAHYAHYA WAHAHAHA GYAHAHA  
_To be sad is to be glad; there's not a difference to be had  
_AHAHAHA HYAHYAHYAHYA WAHAHAHA GYAHAHA  
_Shoulders shaking  
Psyche breaking  
Choosing fear or laughter to confront your fright  
Silly little lambs, you're going to be contrite—  
So why not laugh  
Til the last 'good night!'

**XXX**


	5. Reminiscing by the Window

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song Five:  
**_**Reminiscing by the Window **_

_**Ciel:**_ I watch the world  
Through the window frame  
I try to let in light  
Instead am drenched in rain  
Another storm  
Echoes my old pain

The sky cries my ancient teardrops  
Even though my heart has stopped  
Stars should shine  
Still I find they're not where  
They should be  
Heaven is empty

_**Yuuki:**_ Through the glass  
Shines a ray of light  
Like memories, it fades  
Then vanishes from sight  
Another loss  
Another pointless plight

The rain falls just like my teardrops:  
It pours and it pours, and won't stop  
Hand extends  
Fingers bend  
But I never seem to clasp  
The dreams in my grasp

_**Yuuki:**_Fade-ing, the hurt that fueled your—  
_**  
Ciel:**_Ache-ing, a hate that births such—  
_**  
Yuuki:**_Need-ing, the thread that saved me—  
_**  
Ciel:**_Pleading swallowed silently  
So—

_**Both:**_ Though the seasons may change  
My reason and pride will remain  
Won't forget  
Won't regret  
Or be beset by difficulty  
The past defines me

Hard of heart, set apart  
Though this road may roam endlessly  
I'd sell my soul to reach the goals that still haunt me  
If the price  
Is my life it's probably just as well  
Though this path leads to  
Hell

**XXX**


	6. RED or BLACK?

**Note: **This one is gonna get slightly confusing, due to the fact that so many people sing over one another in it. Thus, I have provided a key. XD

KEY:  
regular text = Grell  
_(text in parenthesis)_ = Sebastian  
**[text in brackets]** = The random backing-vocals-woman (I've decided she's supposed to symbolize the voice Grell wishes he had. X3)

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song Six:**

_**RED or BLACK?**_

In the dark, in the night, crimson red burns all the brighter  
Let's use your blackened soul to amplify my fire  
_(I'd rather not…)_ Don't you think it's getting hot?  
_(I find this irritating)_ And I'm sick of all this waiting  
Quit playing hard to get!  
**[You, me, the midnight sunset; you, me, our binding kismet]**  
Small sparks of light bloom in the gloom, like a blossoming wound  
**[I want to see you shaking, wish to see your heart breaking]**  
You'll stay with me until the dawn, and we'll play all night long

Start! And we'll know when the Russian roulette stops—who's dead?  
A roll of dice, a flipping card; wanna guess—black or red?  
You know? Take a go!  
Hey! Are you scared to make a bet? _(If I do will you leave me alone?)_ Not yet!

**[Brush of a wanton finger, tip of a tongue will linger]**  
Loving your pretty bitter pout  
I'll see your inside ripped out  
**[Melting the ice in your heart, needing a heated new start]**  
I want to turn your frozen laugh into the hottest of gasps  
_(Well, well… if heat is what you want, Grell… why don't you go to hell?)_

Tonight there's 'love or death'— red or black? _(Black or red?)_ I'll force you to lie with me upon a bed of butchery…  
_(Falling fast; 'how alive')_ is the red? _(Is the black? Tangled in sin within a web made of catastrophe.)_

You tease! Are these blows meant to taunt me? _(Is violence what you want?)_  
Must I say it again? _(Well, then—)_  
**[Here, now, there's no one but us]** Oh, let's make things rough  
**[The first, best, and most forbidden game]** _(No matter, this would all end the same)_  
**[Here, now, there's no one but us]** Ah, there, that bloodlust~  
**[The first, best, and most forbidden game]** _(Truly lewd and bane, it's time the finish came.)_

Tonight there's 'love or death'— red or black? _(Black or red?)_ Yearning to treat you like the apple of temptation, you're—  
_(Falling fast; 'how alive')_ is the red? _(Is the black? Poison will flow from both and mark you for damnation)_  
Tonight there's 'love or death'— red or black? _(Black or red?)_ I'll force you to lie with me upon a bed of butchery…  
_(Falling fast; 'how alive')_ is the red? _(Is the black? Tangled in sin within a web made of tragedy.)_

Woman, man; prey and bait; front and back; will and fate; all the things we love and hate…  
Red and black, you and me, all this impurity— contrary but can we someday obtain unity? Maybe—  
_(Black will forever conquer red. Completely.)_

**XXX**


	7. On His Way

**Note: **What is important to mention about this song is that Sebastian's first verse, originally, _is_ in English. Or, should I say, 'Engrish.' XD; So I fixed it up a bit…

Well, guys, that's it! Until the release of the next musical, "The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World," anyway. XD See ya~!

**XXX**

**THE KUROSHITSUJI MUSICAL:  
THAT BUTLER, AMITY**

**Song Seven:  
**_**On His Way**_

_**Sebastian:**_ You want it all but the world won't grant your wish  
Your eyes have closed but there is no way but this  
Ever since I've come you have been whole  
I tell you though, "there's nothing but your goal"  
You have got everyone to help you on your way  
But you don't know just what way you should choose to pursue  
Soon you will find  
The ones you love will all have to be left behind  
Your innocence will never fare  
And you're falling fast, but nobody cares…

_**Ciel:**_ Sinking slowly into the river Styx  
In your arms I'll be, 'til floating in nothingness  
And the scars that had bound me in pain  
Will be broken—

_**Sebastian and Ciel:**_ On that day…

_**Sebastian:**_ Deep in your heart  
There's the song of sweet memories falling apart  
Listen close, once again, as you coldly forge ahead

_**Sebastian and Ciel**_**:** Until you are/I am dead  
No escape, and the enemy's not going to wait  
Through the fog, through the haze, you'll/I'll continue on your/my way  
Forget yesterday

_**Sebastian**_**:** And who knows what you've gained at the cost of your soul?  
But beside you is where I will stay  
On this winding azure way

_**Sebastian and Ciel:**_On this cruel, eternal way…

**XXX**


End file.
